


Before The Movie 電影前

by vvvvvirtual



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvvvvirtual/pseuds/vvvvvirtual
Summary: Victoria不知道，自己太容易動氣，皮膚又太細膩，在生氣的時候總是特別敏感。這時候通常只要簡單的愛撫就能讓她陷入情緒，更何況是她最敏感的耳朵。一段在兩人出發去看電影前的小插曲





	Before The Movie 電影前

**Author's Note:**

> 這發生在這兩隻在一起的很多年後

「這裙子穿在你身上真好看。」Max看著Victoria努力地扣著設計精簡的金色項鍊的扣子，禁不住滿意地咧嘴微笑。寶藍色的背心洋裝質料柔軟而細滑，貼服地覆在Victoria美曼的軀體上，襯托著她白晰的皮膚和亮金色的短髮。從細長的脖子延伸，滑下胸前的隆起，落至平坦的小腹，一直沿著雙腿落到腳尖，再沿著小腿腹攀回來，勾勒著臀型，挺直的背，凌在半空的雙手，Max細細地品嘗著Victoria的線條，那根本是近乎完美的傑作。她滋潤了一下乾燥的嘴唇，恨不得馬上就能沿著路徑吻過一遍。

自從事業上了軌道，雙方都變得忙碌，能像今天一樣浪漫地約會的日子少之又少。雖然嘴上說著不在意，但她知道Victoria很期待。訂了晚上的電影，她卻從下午開始忙到現在，才好不容易決定了這套洋裝。Max壓不下笑意——愈是了解Victoria，就愈是知道，你不能用她的言語作準則，留心注意她的行動，反而會有不少收獲。Max將這當作她心中的小祕密，她視Victoria的口硬心軟為兩人間的情趣。

「我好不容易扣好第一個，他媽的竟然還有第二個扣子，這設計師真的有病！」聲音的主人語氣裡透露著明顯的不耐煩，「你有要幫我的忙嗎？」她轉過來看向Max。

「不，我看著就好。」Max用手撐著臉頰，笑意滿盈地繼續欣賞著眼前的美景，「簡直賞心悅目。」

「Max！」

Max看了看手錶，時間還非常寬裕。嘴角揚起了不懷好意的笑容，她從櫃子裡掏出進行計劃的必須品塞到口袋裡。

「好好好，別生氣，Tori。」就算是生氣的Victoria她也喜歡，惱怒的臉總讓她想起她還在大學的時候，那副全世界都惹毛了她的樣子。

Max貼到Victoria身後，雙手落在纖細的腰線上。指尖沿著線條向上滑，故意避開胸前的隆起，在細滑的肩上劃了幾圈，又繼續沿著手臂內側，前臂內側，她在手腕處停留，在掌心畫圈，最後來到指尖，卻遲遲不從Victoria手上接過項鍊。她聽到努力壓抑的呼吸聲，感覺到指尖觸碰過的皮膚沿路升溫。

「Va te faire foutre, Max!」一連串的法文髒話隨即炸起，Max甚至不知道她在說什麼，「我知道你在玩甚麼把戲，但現在真的不是時候，好嗎？」她的臉因生氣而漲紅，「我好不容易弄好第一個扣子，你再不接過去——」

「再不接過去會怎樣？」Max故意讓聲音聽起來天真而無辜，她將臉貼近Victoria的頸窩，嗅著女友身上的香氣。她讓呼吸落到Victoria的耳朵上，享受著身前的人為了不屈服而拼命咬著下唇忍耐聲音的樣子。Victoria不知道，自己太容易動氣，皮膚又太細膩，在生氣的時候總是特別敏感。這時候通常只要簡單的愛撫就能讓她陷入情緒，更何況是她最敏感的耳朵。

「Max、不要——」拼命壓抑的聲音反而讓Max更加興奮，舌尖沿著脖子滑到耳殼，她慢慢地品味著她耳朵的觸感，也品味著身下的人不自覺的顫抖。她聽見她逐漸加重的呼吸，從緊貼的身軀感受到她的起伏。Victoria依然保持著剛剛的姿勢，Max甚至開始佩服起她的堅持。然而既然如此，她的整個身姿就落在沒有防禦的狀態。Max的雙手肆意地在細滑的質料上游走，她撫過小腹，又撫過鎖骨，最後輕柔地落在胸前。

「你想停下來嗎？」語氣依舊無辜，她溫柔地愛撫著，小心地避開最敏感的部份，輕畫著圓弧。

「我要、殺了、你。」她的威脅卻混著太多喘息，顯得如此煽情。她愈是不願認輸，晰白的皮膚就愈是泛紅，她的身體就愈是火燙。在Max的指尖終於落在胸前的敏感時，她的身體往後弓起，頭往後挨到Max的肩上，一聲低吟終於洩出雙唇。

Max剩下的手滑落到小腹上，隨著另一隻手揉捏的節奏按壓，再往下探到寶藍色的洋裝裡。隔著衣料都能感受到裡面的濕潤，Max不徐不急地在大腿內側畫著圓。她感受到懷內的女孩隨著她的愛撫而顫抖，在她的手指在內褲上沿著凹陷處滑動的時候，Victoria倒吸了一口氣，身軀整個繃緊，手上傳來一陣濕熱。Max知道Victoria也在享受著，雖然她矢口否認。她看看鐘，時間差不多了。

她將口袋裡的東西拿出，將內褲撥到一邊，用手指確認了足夠的濕潤後，打開了開關。

「不、Max、不要！」Victoria聽到聲音後在她懷中掙扎，卻根本沒有力氣，「你敢試試看！你這變態怪胎！那是給我用的，不是給你——」

「現在就給你用，站好，」足夠濕潤的關係，橢圓形的物體輕易就滑進了她的體內。Victoria悶哼了一聲，整個人變得僵硬，因雙腿發軟而往下倒。Max扶住了她，幫她把衣物整理好，終於溫柔地接過項鍊幫她扣好。她把Victoria的手拉到面前，深情地吻了她的手心，從後抱緊了懷中的人。

「時間差不多了，」她牽起Victoria的手，用鼻子蹭蹭她的手背，「去看電影吧。」懷中的人因為沒有得到滿足而滿臉痛苦，Max在她額上烙下一吻。

「我要殺了你。」

她的威脅於Max而言依舊如此煽情。


End file.
